gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor
|Ausgang = *Ermordung von Großmaester Pycelle *Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor durch Seefeuer *Auslöschung der politschen Elite von Königsmund *Starke Schwächung des Glaubens *Selbstmord von Tommen Baratheon *Krönung von Cersei Lennister als Königin von Westeros *Das Haus Baratheon ist nun offizell ausgestorben *Gefangennahme von Septa Unella und später Folterung durch Gregor Clegane |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Cersei Lennister *Qyburn *Gregor Clegane |Kommandant2 = |Verluste1 = *{Tommen Baratheon} |Verluste2 = *{Hoher Spatz} *{Maes Tyrell} *{Loras Tyrell} *{Margaery Tyrell} *{Kevan Lennister} *{Bruder Lancel} *Unzählige Spatzen *Unzählige Edelleute der Stadt |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell |Nächste = Attentat auf den Zwillingen |Bild = 610 Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor.jpg }} Die 'Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor '(im Original:'' Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor'') ist ein Ereignis während der Endphase des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Es findet in der zehnten Folge der sechsten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones statt. Um ihrem Prozess zu entgehen und um Rache zu bekommen, zerstört Cersei Lennister die Große Septe von Baelor mit Seefeuer, kurz nach dem Prozess von Ser Loras Tyrell. Bei der Explosion stirbt der Großteil der Familie Tyrell, darunter Maes Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell und dessen Erbe Loras Tyrell. Olenna Tyrell kann überleben, da sie einige Tage vor der Explosion aus der Stadt flüchtete. Außerdem sterben bei der Explosion alle Spatzen, der Hohe Spatz, die Hand des Königs Kevan Lennister, die Richter des Gerichts und jeder Bürger, der sich in der Septe befindet. Septa Unella überlebt die Explosion, da sie von Cersei gefangen genommen wurde und auf ihren Befehl von Ser Gregor Clegane vergewaltigt wird. Nachdem König Tommen Baratheon von der Explosion und dem Tod seiner Frau Margaery hörte, stürzt er sich aus einem Fenster des Roten Bergfrieds. Nach dem Ereignis wird Cersei zur Königin der Andalen und Ersten Menschen ernannt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Während Roberts Rebellion beauftragte König Aerys II. Targaryen, der irre König, die Gilde der Alchemisten eine große Menge von Seefeuer unterhalb von Königsmund zu platzieren. Falls die Stadt von den Rebellen eingenommen werden würde, hatte er vor die komplette Stadt, zusammen mit allen Einwohnern, zu verbrennen. König Aerys II. dachte, dass er danach als Drache wiedergeboren wird. Tywin Lennister plünderte mit seiner Armee die Stadt im Namen von Robert Baratheon. Daraufhin beauftragte Aerys II. seine Hand, den Pyromantiker Rossart, das Seefeuer zu zünden. Bevor der Auftrag ausgeführt werden konnte, tötete Ser Jaime Lennister Rossart und Aerys II., wodurch er die Stadt und alle Einwohner vor dem Tod bewahrte. Die Gilde der Alchemisten stellte die geheimen Lager von Seefeuer sicher und beseitigte sie. Jedoch wurden nicht alle Lager sicher gestellt. Das Seefeuerlager unter der Septe von Baelor blieb aus unbekannten Gründen unberührt. Aufstieg der Spatzen Nach Roberts Tod herrscht Zerstörung und Tod in vielen Ländern, aufgrund des Kriegs der Fünf Könige. Als Antwort darauf bildet sich ein Kult des Glaubens der Sieben, angeführt von einem Mann, den man "Hoher Spatz" nennt. Nach dem Tod von Tywin Lennister finden diese den Weg zurück nach Königsmund. Dort halten sie Predigten über ihren Glauben. Cersei plant den Einfluss von Haus Tyrells zu verringern. Der Einfluss der Tyrells vergrößerte sich immer mehr, aufgrund der militärischen Unterstützung bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, sowie die Vermählung von Margaery mit König Joffrey und König Tommen, nach Joffreys Tod. Nachdem der Hohe Septon gewaltsam von den Spatzen aus Petyr Baelishs Bordell geschleppt wurde und dieser danach einen Bußgang absolvieren musste, ernennt Cersei, im Namen von Tommen, den Hohen Spatz zum neuen Hohen Septon. Sie stellt außerdem den Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens wieder her, was den Spatzen erlaubt ihre Art von Gerechtigkeit im Reich "in den Augen der Sieben" auszuüben. Daraufhin informiert Cersei den Hohen Spatz davon, dass jemand aus ihrem Umfeld eine große Sünde begangen habe - sie spricht von Loras Tyrell. Dieser wird daraufhin vom Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens festgenommen. Es gibt eine Anhörung, an der König Tommen, Königin Margaery und Olenna Tyrell teilnehmen. Loras wird der Homosexualität angeklagt, jedoch verneint er jemals mit Renly Baratheon (seinen heimlichen Geliebten) oder einem anderen Mann geschlafen zu haben. Margaery bestätigt die Aussage ihres Bruders. Daraufhin wird Olyvar als Zeuge hereingeholt. Er war der Knappe von Loras, welcher heimlich von Petyr Baelish beauftragt wurde. Dieser bestätigt, dass er mit Loras geschlafen habe und das Margaery sie sogar sah, allerdings nicht verwundert war. Er kann dies beweisen, da er ein Muttermal auf Loras Oberschenkel beschreiben konnte. Daraufhin werden Loras und Margaery inhaftiert aufgrund der Anschuldigung, dass sie vor den Göttern gelogen haben. Wie von Cersei erwartet senkt dies den Einfluss der Tyrells über den Eisernen Thron. Aber ihr Plan kommt auf sie zurück, da sie später selber von den Spatzen festgenommen wird, da ihr Cousin Lancel Lennister (nun "Bruder Lancel") gestand ein sexuelles Verhältnis mit ihr gehabt zu haben. Cersei werden mehrere Straftaten vorgeworfen, darunter der Mord an König Robert und Inzest. Allerdings gesteht sie nur den Ehebruch. Daraufhin darf sie zum Roten Bergfried zurückkehren, jedoch muss sie zuerst einen Bußgang von der Septe von Baelor bis zum Roten Bergfried absolvieren. Cerseis Rache Cersei verliert all ihre Macht nach ihrer Inhaftierung, zusätzlich wird ihr Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister nach Königsmund gerufen um als Hand des Königs zu dienen. Cersei plant ihre Rache gegen die Spatzen seitdem sie ihre Taten gestehen musste. Sie plant den wiederbelebten Gregor Clegane als Champion für ihr Urteil durch Kampf einzusetzen. Außerdem will sie die Beziehung zwischen den Lennisters und den Tyrells etwas glätten, indem sie Olenna Tyrell erlaubt die Tyrell Truppen in Königsmund einmarschieren zu lassen. Damit will sie verhindern, dass Margaery den Bußgang absolvieren muss. Kurz vor Margaerys Bußgang treffen die Tyrell Armee, zusammen mit Lord Maes Tyrell und Ser Jaime Lennister, an der Septe von Baelor ein. Der Hohe Spatz erklärt, dass Margaerys Bestrafung aufgehoben wird um die neugeformte Allianz zwischen der Krone und dem Glaube der Sieben zu stärken. König Tommen entlässt daraufhin Jaime Lennister aus der Königsgarde, da er den "Glauben angegriffen" hat. Außerdem soll er in Schnellwasser einmarschieren, um Haus Frey zu helfen, da Ser Brynden Tully "der Schwarzfisch" die Burg zurückerobert hat. Jaime ist besorgt um Cersei, jedoch beruhigt sie ihn das der Berg sie beim Urteil durch Kampf verteidigen wird. Jedoch wird Cerseis Plan vereitelt, da König Tommen ankündigt, dass er Urteil durch Kampf in den kompletten Sieben Königslanden abschaffen will. Außerdem wird das Datum für die Gerichtsprozesse von Loras und Cersei angekündigt. Qyburn informiert Cersei darüber, dass seine "kleinen Vögel" das Gerücht (um die Seefeuerlager unter der Septe von Baelor) bestätigen konnten. Die Zerstörung thumb|300px|Margaery realisiert die gefährliche Situation. Am Tag der Verhandlungen erscheint Cersei nicht. Sie plant das Seefeuer, das in den Tunneln unter der Septe gelagert wird, zu entzünden und somit die Septe zu zerstören. Drei brennende Kerzen sind in einer Pfütze aus Seefeuer platziert. Langsam kommen die Flammen immer näher an die extrem brennbare Substanz, da die Kerzen schmelzen. Nachdem Loras Prozess beendet war, merkt Königin Margaery das etwas falsch ist, da weder Cersei, noch Tommen in der Septe anwesend sind. Sie versucht die Septe zusammen mit ihrem Bruder, ihrem Vater und dem Rest der Versammlung zu verlassen, allerdings hindert der Hohe Spatz sie daran und besteht darauf, dass der Prozess fortgeführt wird. Großmaester Pycelle wird von einem der "Kleinen Vögel" von denen Pycelle denkt sie arbeiten für ihn, in Qyburns Labor gelockt, da dort angeblich der König auf ihn warte. Stattdessen wartete Qyburn auf ihn, der ihm mitteilte dass er nun sterben würde, dann kommen mehrere der versteckten "Kleinen Vögel" mit Messern hervor. Parallel dazu wird Bruder Lancel von Qyburns "kleinen Vögeln" in die Tunnel gelockt und entdeckt das Seefeuer. Pycelle wird von mehreren Kindern abgestochen, wobei er sich noch etwas wehren kann. Lancel wurde von dem Kind nur verletzt, dies wird ihm allerdings zum Verhängnis, da er durch die Verletzung die Kerzen nicht mehr rechtzeitig löschen kann. Schließlich erreicht die Flamme die Pfütze, was eine Kettenreaktion auslöst. Dutzende Fässer entzünden sich und explodieren, was die Tunnel in Feuer aufgehen lässt. Als Margaery das letzte mal den Hohen Spatz erblickt, bricht das Feuer durch das Mosaik eines siebenzackigen Sterns am Boden, über dem der Hohe Spatz steht, wodurch er sofort getötet wird. Die Statuen der Sieben zerbrechen aufgrund der Explosion. Die Flammen verbreiten sich überall und töten jede Person, die sich innerhalb der Septe befindet. thumb|300px|Der Hohe Spatz verbrennt durch das Seefeuer. Die Explosion baut so einen Druck auf, dass die Fenster zerspringen und das Mauerwerk einreißt. Zivilisten, die außerhalb der Septe stehen, werden verbrannt. Durch die Schockwelle schlagen die Flammen nach außen, was alle Gebäude in der Nähe auslöscht. Eine Glocke der Septe stürzt in ein Gebäude, bevor sie auf die Straße fällt und mehrere Zivilisten tötet. Als Rauch und Schreie der verängstigten Leute die Luft füllen, schaut Cersei von ihrem Zimmer im Roten Bergfried aus zu. Sie ist sehr erfreut über das was geschieht. Während Tommen, der von Gregor Clegane gezwungen wird in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, schockiert über die Explosion war. Folgen Die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor hatte sehr große und schwerwiegende Konsequenzen. Durch den Tod von Ser Kevan Lennister und seinem einzigen Sohn, Lancel, stand das Haus Lennister näher am Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Mit dem Tod von Maes Tyrell und Großmaester Pycelle erledigte Cersei die Leute aus dem Kleinen Rat, die nicht Cerseis Verbündete waren. Außerdem wurde die gesamte Führung des Glaubens an die Sieben ausgelöscht, darunter auch der Hohe Spatz und der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens, was die Macht der Kirche innerhalb des Reiches senkte. Eine große Zahl von Richtern des königlichen Gerichts, mehrere wichtige Repräsentanten von wichtigen Häusern und Vasallenhäusern, sowie hunderte unschuldige Leute des gemeinen Volkes kamen bei der Explosion ums Leben. Nach den Ereignissen beging König Tommen, aus Trauer um seine Frau, Selbstmord. Mit seinem Tod wurde Cersei zur Königin der Andalen und Ersten Menschen ernannt. Sie war die erste Königin seit Rhaenyra Targaryen. Jaime kam zurück nach Königsmund und betrachtet zusammen mit Bronn entsetzt den noch immer rauchenden Teil der Stadt. Als seine Schwester den Thron bestieg, war er anwesend und schaute seine Schwester wütend an, während sie gekrönt wurde. Mit König Tommens Tod zählen die Baratheons als ausgestorben, auch wenn er kein wahrer Baratheon war. Sehr große Folgen hatte dieses Ereignis für das Haus Tyrell, welches das einzige große Haus war, das so gut wie keinen großen Verlust während des Krieges der Fünf Könige erlitt. Das Haus wurde mit dem Tod von Maes, Loras und Margaery fast komplett ausgelöscht. Nach Rache strebend geht Olenna Tyrell eine Allianz mit Dorne, welches derzeit von Ellaria Sand regiert wird, ein. Haus Martell und Haus Tyrell gingen außerdem einen Pakt mit Haus Targaryen ein. Zusätzlich verbündeten sich, unabhängig von den Ereignissen in Königsmund, Theon und Asha Graufreud mit Daenerys Targaryen. Als Daenerys mit ihrer Armee die Segel Richtung Westeros setzte, konnte man dornische, sowie die Flaggen des Hauses Tyrell erblicken. Durch Cerseis Handlungen weihte sie ihre Herrschaft schon dem Untergang, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat. Da Haus Arryn (unter Petyr Baelish) sich mit dem Königreich des Nordens verbündete, Haus Frey befindet sich durch den Tod von Lord Walder Frey und seiner beiden Söhne im Chaos und Dorne und Haus Tyrell einen Pakt mit Daenerys Targaryen geschlossen haben. Trivia Parallelen zwischen der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor und der Geschichte Westeros bestehen im Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger unter der Herrschaft von König Aenys I. Targaryen und besonders von König Maegor I. Targaryen, auch Maegor der Grausame, genannt. Die Traditionen der Valyrer und der Glaube der Sieben, dass Inzest verboten sei, gerieten hier aneinander, als König Aenys seine Tochter mit seinem Sohn verheiratete. Aenys galt als schwacher Herrscher, floh vor dem Glauben und verstarb schließlich auf Drachenstein, weshalb sich Maegor selbst zum König erhob. Maegor überlebte ein Urteil der Sieben als einziger, später bestieg er Balerion und brannte eine Septe nieder, in der sich Mitglieder des Kriegerischen Arms des Glaubens versammelt hatten und führte anschließend Krieg gegen die Aufständischen, den Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens und den Glauben selbst. Nachdem er verstarb, erreichte erst sein Nachfolger König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen eine Übereinkunft mit dem Hohen Septon, dass der Eiserne Thron den Glauben schützt und der Glaube legte im Gegenzug die Waffen nieder und sah über die Traditionen der Targaryens hinweg. Realer Hintergrund thumb|Die Schwarzpulververschwörer, Zeichnung von Crispijn van de Passe dem ÄlterenDie Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor erinnert an den 1605 vereitelten "Gunpowder Plot" (Pulververschwörung) in England, bei dem britische Katholiken versuchten den protestantischen König von England, Jakob I., seine Familie und alle Parlamentarier zu töten, um sich so für die Unterdrückung der Katholiken durch die Krone zu rächen. Hierzu lagerten die Verschwörer in den Kellern des Palastes von Westminster große Mengen Sprengstoff ein, die während der Parlamentseröffnung am 5. November gezündet werden sollten. Allerdings wurde am Morgen dieses Tages aufgrund einer an einen katholischen Parlamentarier gerichtete Warnung der geplante Anschlag aufgedeckt und vereitelt sowie die Beteiligten festgenommen und später hingerichtet. Siehe auch *Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger * Einzelnachweise en:Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor ru:Уничтожение Великой септы Бейлора fr:Destruction du Grand Septuaire de Baelor it:Distruzione del Grande Tempio di Baelor Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige